Chanyeol's mom really like Byun Baekhyun
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek's Drabble] Mama park yang sangat menyukai Baekhyun. / "Oiya Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun kemana?"/ "Umma perhatian sekali pada Baekhyun. Jadi disini anak Umma aku atau Baekhyun?"/ "—Bukan hal sulit juga bukan membuat Umma-mu menyukaiku?"/ Fluff. yaoi :3 RnR?


**Chanyeol's Mom really like Byun Baekhyun**

**||Chanbaek|T| drabble|Fluff-romance||**

**Disclaimer**

**All Chara belongs to god and story belongs to **_**uchanbaek**_

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di sofa saat sampai dorm sepulang dari schedule nya hari ini. Member lain juga ada yang sama dengannya, tiduran di karpet dekat di bawah sofa. Adapula yang langsung berjalan ke dapur mengambil minum dan sebagiannya langsung ke kamar dan memilih langsung tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu—seperti Jongin.

"Aku akan memakai kamar mandi duluan." Teriak Baekhyun yang berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk di pundaknya.

"Baekhyun Hyung, ayo mandi bersama." Balas Tao yang langsung bangkit dari acara rebahannya di karpet tadi di samping Suho.

"Tidak! Mandi saja dengan yang lain." Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan membanting pintu kamar mandi lumayan keras.

"Huuu pelit sekali. Suho-hyung mau mandi bersama ku tidak?" Tanya Tao dengan suara manja. Suho hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu mengangguk, membuat sang maknae exo-m tersenyum lebar.

"Seharusnya kau mandi saja sendiri." Gumam Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke kamar nya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Chanyeol mengganti bajunya dengan kolor pendek dan t-shirt putih. Ia lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dapur.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan sedikit berteriak ke Baekhyun yang ada di dalam, "Jangan lama-lama , mau mandi."

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinyaa di kursi meja makan, memainkan ponselnya dan membuka akun instagramnya sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang masih mandi.

Tapi belum sempat ia membaca komen-komen yang para fans tinggalkan di posting-annya, ponsel pintarnya berbunyi menampilkan sebuah panggilan.

_Uri umma._

"Yeobsseo Umma,"

"_**Chanyeol, bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun dan yang lain?"**_Tanya ibunya di seberang sana. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara Umma nya yang terdengar antusias sekali.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Umma sendiri? Appa? Yura noona?"

"_**Syukurlah. Kami juga baik. Pekerjaan kalian lancarkan?"**_

"Hm, semuanya berjalan lancar. Walau sedikit sulit setelah Kris-hyung pergi….."

"_**Umma mengerti. Kalian harus semangat! "**_

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata penyemangat Umma nya. "Tentu…"

"_**Oiya Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun kemana?"**_

Chanyeol berdecih pelan. Lagi-lagi Umma-nya menanyakan Baekhyun. Umma nya memang sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang mandi sekarang, kenapa?"

"_**Oh pantas saja. Tadi Ummameneleponke nomornya tapi tidak di angkat, makanya Umma menelepon ke nomormu."**_

"Ya! Jadi Umma menelepon ku hanya karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab telepon Umma ,begitu?"

Dari sana Chanyeol bisa mendengar tawa Umma nya. Dia lalu tersenyum.

"_**Aaaa bukan seperti itu Chanyeol-ie. Umma hanya merindukan Baekhyun."**_

"Jadi Umma menelepon karena merindukan Baekhyun? Bukan merindukanku?"

"_**Tentu saja Umma merindukanmu juga. Umma merindukan kalian berdua. Kalau ada waktu luang mampirlah ke vivapolo, bawa Baekhyun juga. Aigooo~ umma begitu merindukan anak itu."**_

Chanyeol mendengus, tapi tidak menghilangkan senyum dari bibirnya.

"Iya, kami akan kesana."

"_**Baguslah. Oiya, Umma lihat rambut Baekhyun sudah semakin panjang. Dia lucu sekali rambutnya seperti itu hihihi, seperti anak kecil."**_

"Ya~ya~ dia memang seperti anak kecil. Sikapnya juga."

"_**Tapi itu kan yang membuatmu menyukainya?" **_

"Umma~~~"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendengar gelak tawa Umma-nya setelah mendengar Chanyeol merengek. Uh, Umma nya memang senang sekali menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini.

"_**Kemarin Umma dengar kepala Baekhyun benjol ya? Bilang padanya untuk hati-hati membuat Umma khawatir saja, ck benar-benar."**_

"Umma perhatian sekali pada Baekhyun. Jadi disini anak Umma aku atau Baekhyun?"

Nyonya park lagi-lagi tertawa, _**"Tentu saja kau. Tapi tidak salah kan kalau aku perhatian pada pacarmu Chanyeol….?"**_

"Hm, terserah Umma saja,"

"_**Hah, baiklah ini sudah malam. Tidurlah. Kalian harus banyak istirahat sekarang. Pasti lelah juga ya karena harus latihan untuk konser. Dan juga, jangan lupa makan. Kalian harus makan-makan yang bergizi. Jangan makan junk food, itu tidak sehat. Salamkan Umma pada Baekhyun ya, juga yang lain."**_

"Hm, iya Umma terima kasih,"

"_**Oiya. Jangan lupa, Umma tunggu kau dan Baekhyun ke vivapolo Awas saja kalau tidak kemari,"**_

"Iya-iya, Umma sayang….."

"_**Oiya. Kau harus kirimkan foto yang kau posting di instagram itu, terutama fanart Baekhyun nya. Itu benar-benar lucu. Umma ingin membuat gantungan kunci dengan gambar itu…"**_

"Ya Umm—"

"_**Yasudah, selamat malam Chanyeol-ie."**_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Telepon terputus. Chanyeol mendengus kasar lalu berlalu pergi ke kamar menyusul Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Umma nya yang terlalu perhatian pada kekasihnya itu. Hehehe, bukan kan itu bagus? Berarti dia sudah mendapatkan restu dari keluarganya.

Chanyeol masuk kamar Baekhyun dan melihat pria mungil itu sedang brdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan rambut basah dan juga tangannya yang memainkan ponsel.

"Tadi Umma menelepon dan menanyakanmu." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengok sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya lagi. "Di ponselku juga ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Umma. Juga beberapa pesan, uh yeah—Umma mu perhatian sekali padaku. Lihat dia sampai mengirim pesan-pesan ini,"

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun lalu membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Ummanya—astaga?! 7 pesan sekaligus dalam selisih waktu hanya satu menit? Ck, dasar.

'_**Baekhyun-ah? Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?'**_

'_**Kau sudah makan belum? Kepala mu bagaimana? Apa sudah baikan?'**_

'_**Baek, kapan kau dan Chanyeol datang kemari? Umma merindukan kalian'**_

'_**Baekhyun, balas pesan Umma,"**_

'_**Baek, angkatteleponUmma'**_

'_**Baekhyun….'**_

'_**Sebenarnya kau dan Chanyeol sedang apa?'**_

Chanyeol tertawa membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Umma nya pada Baekhyun.

"Umma bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini padaku. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu baek,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih ponsel dari Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Aku saja bisa dengan gampang membuat anaknya jatuh cinta padaku—"

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Dia mendengus kasar tapi tidak menghilangkan senyum kecilnya. Terkadang Baekhyun memang terlalu percaya diri, tapi itu salah satu alasan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok Baekhyun.

"—Bukan hal sulit juga bukan membuat Umma-mu menyukaiku?"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Halo! Aku datang dengan drabble singkat Chanbaek sama mama park (leader of chanbaek shipper) hahaha. Sumpah ya, aku girang banget pas denger ternyata mama park itu suka sama Chanbaek/baekyeol. Aduh sampe casing hape itu Chanbaek ;;; dan juga itu banyak banget pernak-pernik Chanbaek di vivapolo :""D aku jadi pengen kesana rasanya. Hahahahaha. Di vivapolo bahkan ada boneka yang chanyeol sama baekhyun TTT sebegitu suka kah mama park pada Baekhyun? :""" tapi aku gatau itu boneka member lain ada gak disana ._. Yang aku tahu ada aja boneka dengan numur punggu chanbaek :"" tapi itu mama chanyeol bener loh suka sama baekhyun, aku baca fanacc nya hehehe

semoga ff ini menghibur :""3

KRITIK DAN SARAN DI TUNGGU DI KOTAK REVIEW. Terima kasih :*


End file.
